Chihiro, the Spirit
by Foolish Rice
Summary: Chihiro decides on whim to become a spirit.
1. Make me a spirit

Disclaimer: You and I both know that I do not, in fact, own Spirited Away. Sadly, that is Hiyazaki's job.

Okay, this is my first Spirited Away fic. Yeah, I've been reading a lot of 'em lately, so I decided to try my hand at it. Once again, no flames, 'cause I'm doing this for fun, and it hurts my ego. *shields ego* AND! I shall post thank youse's to reviewers, and shame on youse's to flamers. So, um, enjoy!

Chapter One

            Chihiro tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Mama…" she began, "I'm going for a walk." Her mother nodded, watching TV. "Go ahead sweetie, but be back by dinner." Chihiro smiled. She bowed slightly, and ran outside, heading for the tunnel.

            It had been about a week since Chihiro left the Spirit World with her parents.

            _I miss them all! _Chihiro thought, whimpering. _Especially Haku and the Grannies… _

            Chihiro appeared in the Spirit World with a sigh. She looked around, seeing the beautiful scenery and the bathhouse. She promptly ran toward it, happy to be back. She stopped, looking at her hands. She sighed happily. _This is where I belong…_ she thought.

            Chihiro continued her run to the bathhouse. "Granny, Granny!" she cried, running through the door. The servants looked over at her. 

            "Sen!" a familiar voice yelled. Chihiro looked over just in time to see Lin wrapping her arms around her.

            "Lin!" Chihiro cried, returning the hug. Once the hug was broken, and Lin had examined Chihiro at arm's length, Chihiro told her, "Lin! I've decided that this is where I belong. I'm staying here." 

            "What? That's great, Sen!" Lin cried. Suddenly, Yubaba swept into the room. "What's all the ra…" she started, but then her huge eyes fell upon Chihiro. 

            "Chihiro!" she cried. "Oh, you're back!" Chihiro nodded. "Yes, Granny, I'm back," she replied. Then she went quiet. She was thinking about Haku. She looked around, searching for the boy. 

            "What, you lookin' for Haku?" Lin sighed. "Well, he's not here. He left the day after you did, Sen," the servant spirit informed the girl. Chihiro cried, "What?" Lin nodded. "Yeah, he just… I don't know… disappeared on the train, I guess." Chihiro sighed. "Well… I'm still staying…" she said, resolute.

            "Oh, but dear," Yubaba said, "you'd have to become a spirit… and if you do so, you will never be able to return to the human world. And if you decide to remain human, you'll not be able to come back here."

            "I don't care, I'm staying! Make me a spirit, Yubaba!" Yubaba sighed. "Very well, Sen…" She led Chihiro up to her office.

            "Sen… you will have to choose what kind of spirit you want to be. The elemental types are: Fire, earth, air, water, sun, winter, light, dark. 

"The rest include welcomer spirits, who help welcome spirits into the spirit world, lost spirits, who died of unnatural causes, and servant spirits.

            "So, Sen… Take your pick."


	2. Author's Note

Hi, I gotta take a second to recognize the following author, since I took a few things from her story… 

Thank you, yugihfan2002. *gives cookie* 

Oh, and thank you, Yana5, for reviewing. I'm happy. ^_^ *gives pocky*

Please remember to check out my other fic and InuYasha one called Hauntings. Don't have any reviews for it yet. 

And I'm gonna hold a poll to see what kind of spirit she will choose. Please, don't make her a lost spirit. Then you'd

just be mean.

Once again, the kinds are the following:  *elemental* Light, Dark, Fire, Winter (or ice), Earth, Sun, Air, Water. *others* welcomer, lost, servant. 

So, review with the type you want her to be. And I'm not making her a lost spirit, cause what fun would that be?

Thank you to AngeLime, fanficmaniac, and Yana5 for submitting their reviews. And, since it looks like I'm not getting' any more, I'm just gonna go with water, 'cause AngeLime brought up a good point in her review, and it could make the story a little more interesting.

And, since I have just been informed of the new rule (no author notes as individual chapters), the new chapter will be attached to his shortly. THANKS!


End file.
